


Option “Oh, Mr. Stark”

by LearnedFoot



Series: Oh, Mr. Stark [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Drabble, M/M, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Well Maybe he is a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot
Summary: Tony fucks Peter in a bathroom. That’s it, that’s the whole story.





	Option “Oh, Mr. Stark”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syrupwit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/gifts).

> A sequel to [“Oh, Mr. Stark”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749304), because it just felt right. Not bothering to be anon, because duh.

Tony does as promised, bending Peter over as soon as they’re in the bathroom, shoving him, hard, against the marble sink. He pounds into him, brutal and relentless, hand fisting his hair, wrenching his neck back so he’s staring at himself in the long mirror. It’s been less than a minute and he already looks destroyed: sweaty and glassy-eyed, mouth hanging open as he gasps out strangled moans.

He meets Tony’s eyes in the reflection; they’ve gone black with lust. Peter’s cock throbs at the sight, precome dripping to the floor. They’re making a mess, and he couldn’t care less.

Tony twists his fingers, yanking his hair. “I thought I told you to scream my name,” he growls. He picks up the pace, balls smacking against Peter’s ass. “Do it. Now.”

Peter does.

*

They slink back into the meeting with a few minutes left to spare. Peter uselessly smooths his hair, blushing.

“You two, hold back,” Fury barks as the meeting lets out. Peter braces for a tongue-lashing. To his surprise, all they get is, “Keep it down next time.”

As he brushes past them on the way to the door, Fury presses something into Peter’s hand.

It’s the napkin.


End file.
